


Hold Me Close

by bluesuedethunder



Series: Safe In Our Arms [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Consensual Non Monogamy, Dancing, Fluff, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedethunder/pseuds/bluesuedethunder
Summary: Simon comes home to find the loves of his life dancing together.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here it is, Jaiamon! I love this trio so much and it should have been canon and no one can tell me otherwise. This is going to be a series of short Jaiamon fics. I have two others written and I definitely plan on writing more so just keep a look out for those. This is a Human Au series, just an fyi. 
> 
> The title comes from La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong which I would suggest you listen to while reading because that is what I imagined them dancing to and some how I always listen to the blues when I write Jaiamon, so Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald all of them. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to state that is is a consensual non-monogamy relationship (Ao3 didn't have a tag for it) and it falls into the category of polyamory which is defined as the practice of or desire for intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the knowledge of all partners. Here it means that Simon loves both Maia and Jace, Maia loves both Jace and Simon, and Jace loves both Maia and simon and they all are dating each other.
> 
> Once again this isn't beta'd. Enjoy.

Simon was getting really tired of this front door. 

Their apartment door had it out for him, he knew it did. Simon swore that the thing was messed up because it never opened on the first try for him but Jace still hadn't called a locksmith because, “It opens just fine for me and Maia,” whatever. It needed to get fixed. He would call the company himself because he was fed up dammit. 

After several minutes of wrestling with the lock, he finally managed to jimmy it open. At last he stepped inside and took off his extra layers of clothing and slipped off his shoes next to the other pairs in the entrance. 

And that is when he heard the music coming from the living room. It was low and indistinct but loud enough for Simon to hear a slight melody. He wondered what it was coming from. The tv maybe? No it was too audible for that. It had to be coming from the stereo in the living room.

Proceeding towards the music in question Simon couldn't help but be curious about his boyfriend and girlfriend’s whereabouts. He knew that they had to be home because both of them had gotten out of their own jobs earlier that day and he knew they didn't go out somewhere because they would have let him know. Even if they had gone out and forgotten to text him, there was still the music playing. 

He checked their bedroom as he passed it in the hallway, nothing. The guest room, zilch. The half bathroom, nada.

Finally making it to the end of the hallway which opened up into the living room the music was definitely becoming clearer. With the living room coming into view he saw their ratty old couch and just beyond it, what he caught a glimpse of what he was looking for. It simultaneously made him freeze and lose his breath.

Just beyond the couch was Jace and Maia. And they were dancing. Well, it was more like swaying but still. They were dancing. Together. And God were they beautiful. 

Jace was dressed in a pair of worn boxers and the big T-shirt, Simon assumed he had stolen from Alec, that he wore when he wanted to be extra comfortable. His head was lying on Maia’s shoulder and his face was buried in her neck, his arms loosely connected behind her. Maia’s right hand played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck while the left hugged his middle and moved in small strokes in between his shoulders. She wore a bralette, he was pretty sure that was what they were called, and sweatpants that had one leg rolled up to the knee while the other was left down and rested at her foot. They moved in a small circle, eyes closed. Swaying back and forth. Back and forth. It was just like a sight out of a movie. Or well, it was a pretty enough to be out of one.

The music he had first heard earlier was still playing in the background. It was the blues, that was clear, with it's slow melody and rich instruments. It suited the atmosphere, with the low lighting that gave out an orangish glow because someone had thrown a scarf over the lamp. It coated Jace and Maia’s bodies in an ethereal glow. Everything in the room seemed to blur around them. The only focus being them moving together.

Simon would have surely passed out by now from the lack of oxygen reaching his brain, because he. Couldn’t. Breath. He couldn't comprehend how lucky he was. To be able to love two people as amazing as these. He was so lucky, too lucky, his brain supplied him. But he chased always those thoughts as soon as they came, he deserved this. He deserved Jace and Maia and they had told him that themselves. It was still hard to believe sometimes though , lots of the time but right now he did. He couldn’t tell you why but he did. He, Simon Lewis, got to love the two strongest people he knew. The two smartest people he knew. The prettiest people he knew. 

And he couldn't stop staring because he was allowed to see them like this, utterly exposed and unarmed. Vulnerable. He was able to see them when they let their guards down and relaxed. Able to see them dancing with each other. In their own world, consumed with no one other than each other. 

Fuck. Fuck. 

Simon was so in love with them.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there but it must have been no longer than a few minutes. It had felt like hours, no, it was more like time itself had stopped and they were the only ones the universe had hit play on. He only allowed himself a generous couple more minutes before he convinced himself not to intrude anymore, not that either of them had noticed him yet. He hadn't let them, he didn't want to disturb. He pondered the thought of joining them for a few seconds but dismissed the thought and eventually made his way back down the hallway to their room. He had never especially liked the way their apartment was set up but now he was thankful for the ability to to be inconspicuous.

In their room he gathered some pajamas from his dresser and went to take a shower in the bathroom in their room. He was sure the noise from the shower wouldn't interrupt the music, the water pressure was too atrocious to produce much noise. 

He spent little time in the shower, not dottling and just doing what was necessary. Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Then he got out and toweled off. He slipped into his Avengers shirt, Captain America sleep pants and walked back into their room. He could still hear the music playing. It made him smile a small smile. 

He crawled onto their bed and made his way underneath the comforter and various other blankets. He fixed all the pillows so that they were at the head of the bed, the way Maia liked them, and grabbed his own. It was the squishiest and placed it under his head as he settled in the center of the bed. He left himself wind down. Focusing on the music making its way into the room. 

He could still vividly picture Jace and Maia dancing behind his eyelids. The way they swayed in sync with each other. Bathed in warm light, which seemed to spread to his own chest. It make him feel warm and content. The music soothing his thoughts out of his mind with only the vision of two bodies and soft orange light left behind.

Sometime later he woke when he felt a dip on the bed, on the side closest to the door, Jace’s side. He struggled to chase away the heaviness from his eyes as he tried to look at what was happening but then a warm body was lying next to his and his brain shut down again. There was a dip on the other side of the bed, Maia. Again there was another body on his other side and he was warm. So warm and there was two pairs of arms wrapping around him. Two kisses were placed to his head in succession and then it was still once more. This time though he had the two people he loved the most with him.

“We love you Simon,” It was a gruff voice.

“So much,” A lighter voice this time.

Simon was too comfortable to reply but a warmth bloomed in his chest and it was red. All consuming and God how he loved the feeling. He was so loved and he knew it as the world dissipated into darkness with only a burning warmth left in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on  
> Instagram: @angelic.alec  
> Tumblr: angaleclightwood


End file.
